


More Arguments

by anxiousgeek



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Arguments. More office smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Arguments

They were arguing.

Again.

Again, again, again, the woman was driving Brenda insane and if she didn't have to deal with the woman on a semi-regular basis she would be a lot happier.

She wouldn't be constantly aroused either.

She had tried to forget the incident in her office a few weeks ago, but it hadn't gone too well. She was reminded of it with every glance of the Captain. Every time she heard the woman's voice.

Every time she bent over a desk.

Now she was in the other woman's office, for the first time, and it was even harder to try and forget the feelings she had about the woman, the intense orgasm she'd given her. Harder again to ignore the buzz of arousal she felt whenever she just thought about the woman.

“I need that file,” she said, trying not to screech at the Captain, who was just smirking at her, leaning back against her grey filing cabinet. In the desperation to get the file that could make her case she wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

“Sorry, Chief.”

Brenda fumed at her, and herself, fed up of these damn arguments. She clicked the lock on the office door, determined to get what she wanted the same way Sharon had a few weeks ago. She was going to get that damn file no matter what, and she stalked over to Captain, smiling sweetly, but Sharon didn't move, her expression didn't change and Brenda got a little angrier. She went to kiss the woman, more because she wanted to more than anything, but Sharon did move then, putting a hand up to stop her.

“What?” Brenda asked.

“It's not going to work,” she said, the smirk a grin now.

“We'll see about that.”

Sharon laughed then, and reached down to slowly pull up her pencil skirt. The blonde's eyes widened a little, eyes glued on the pale thighs as more and more skin was revealed. This was pretty much what she wanted, what she had intended, but the reality of it was a little more than she was ready for.

“C-Captain,” she said, reaching out to skim her hands up the woman's thighs, snapping her hands away as if the contact burned, Sharon's little gasp making her take a step back.

“It's okay Chief,” Sharon said, she put a hand out to pull Brenda closer, hand still holding her skirt up. Brenda didn't try and kiss her again, the woman obviously didn't want her to, which was a little disappointing for some reason she couldn't quite figure out. Not through the building haze of arousal, and the sound of Sharon's increased breathing, nor the woman's smell starting to fill the small office.

She leaned to kiss her jaw, but Sharon wouldn't even allow that, she just pushed down on Brenda's shoulder, a strong pressure and Brenda fought against it, putting her hands on the woman's hips. She wasn't going to let the other woman control her again, and get exactly what she wanted. Brenda was supposed to be in charge, supposed to be getting what she wanted, not the other way around. She growled at her, palming her breast through the jacket, squeezing hard to try and solidify her point, but Sharon just pushed down a little harder.

The pushing, the pressure, turned her on a little, reminded her of how rough Sharon had been in her office, how hard she had fucked her.

She didn't want to give in, she never gave in, but she felt herself submitting to Sharon Raydor for the second time in a month, dropping to her knees in front of her. Whatever, she thought, she'd get what she wanted. Though that was a little blurred now she was so close to Sharon's damp centre, her underwear was sheer and soaked, and Brenda wasn't sure if she wanted the file or just wanted to taste her.

“Chief,” Sharon grunted, shifting her hips a little, and Brenda reached up to pulled down the Captain's underwear, skimming her fingers over her thighs, there was a little gasp from above her, and she looked up. She was starting to flush a little, more aroused, and Brenda felt the same.

She leaned forward, breathing deep, then flicking her tongue out to touch it against Sharon's wet folds. They both gasped at the light contact, she was hotter than Brenda had expected, and she moaned before sliding her tongue over the wet folds, up and over the woman's clit, finding her way around her body. Sharon moaned, the sound a little muffled as she settled between the woman's thighs, and moved her tongue over her, lapping up the wetness there. She groaned, the taste was divine, she hadn't expected that, and Sharon was shifting her hips ever so slightly against her mouth.  
She worked continued to tease the Captain with her tongue, following the minute movements of the woman's body, until her hand dropped down onto her head, fingers winding into her blonde hair.

She hummed happily, Sharon Raydor was delicious, she decided, the file she had stormed down to get was now completely forgotten as she skimmed her hand up the woman's strong thigh and touched a single fingertip to her wet sex. She ran it through her folds, sucking on Sharon's clit lightly as she pushed her finger into her body, holding her breath as Sharon's body clenched around it, all heat and silk, and good Lord, when she pushed a second finger in the woman above her cried out sharply.

“M-more,” she demanded, and Brenda scowled, but did as she wanted, starting to move her fingers in and out the tight heat of her body. Sharon's hips moved with her, more pronounced this time, as Brenda continued to run her tongue over her centre, flicking the tip over her clit randomly, enjoying the way her entire body jumped at the contact. She could feel Sharon's orgasm getting closer, her muscles gripping her fingers tighter. She sucked on her clit, unsure exactly what would set Sharon off, but her nails dug into the blonde's scalp as she did so. She repeated the action, trying to suck harder, burying her fingers deeper into Sharon's body.

There was a yelp, and Brenda pulled back to glance up to see Sharon's face twisted beyond recognition, and she smiled, fingers still thrusting in and out of her body. She leaned forward and sucked on her clit again, enjoying the sounds the Captain was making. The little yelps and cries of pleasure she couldn't hold in, and Brenda hoped they couldn't be heard past through the office door. Or maybe she wanted to be heard. She wasn't sure, she couldn't think straight, not when she was surrounded so completely by Sharon Raydor and her own clit was throbbing so hard.

She added a third finger, fucking her faster, harder, Sharon moaning louder. She sucked on her clit again and instead of a yelp, there was a loud shriek, the Captain's whole body starting to shake, from the inside out. Brenda continued to stroke in and out of body, pressing the flat of her tongue on her clit until she felt her muscles relax a little, licking up the warmth of her come, and cleaning her fingers. She leaned back to look up at Sharon, who was breathing hard, eyes closed, hands now gripping the sides of the filing cabinet. Brenda wanted to tackle her to the floor, have her fuck her again, but she really didn't have time, not when she'd already taken time out to convince Sharon to give her the file like this.

Her knees ached almost as much as her clit, and she straightened up, kissing Sharon hard while she was still relaxed against the filing cabinet, eyes still closed. She was surprised when the Captain kissed her back, gently too. It was better than she imagined, and tasted of coffee and something stronger that she couldn't define. When Sharon needed to breathe, all too soon in Brenda's opinion, she opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde. She urged her back, stepping forward, her skirt falling back down her legs as she turned around and opened the second drawer of the cabinet. Brenda bent over and scooped up the sheer panties, handing them to Sharon as she took the file from her.

“Thank you very much Captain Raydor,” she said, smiling, turning to the door. She clicked the lock once more and before she stepped out of the office, she heard the other woman speak again;

“No, thank you Chief.”


End file.
